Take My Heart But Please Dont Break It
by littlemissglittergirl
Summary: As Peter Pan promised to come back and visit Wendy, He never did keep his Promise. Finally, after many months of Wendy keeping the window open for Peter she finally decides to close the window and move on. Then an unexpected visit from Tink will make her


It was a cold and wintry night as Wendy sat on a rocking chair staring out the window which she left open for Peter Pan upon waiting for his return like he promised. Wendy sighed and closed her eyes for a minute and muttered,  
  
"Peter, you never kept your promise..." And she got up and slowly closed the window. Wendy felt the cold breeze blow inside the nursery. But Wendy was starting to have second thoughts about closing it for the first time in how many months. Wendy's parent where starting to think she was going crazy for not closing the window even on rainy and stormy nights until Wendy told them about Peter Pan and Never Land but her parents only thought she was going crazy. They even tried taking her to a therapist at which she refused of.  
  
Wendy stepped out of the window and into the cold and snowy night. She held onto the cold and freezing black railing and looked up at the sky.  
  
Second star to the right... Wendy thought to herself and searched for that star. And straight on 'til morning... Wendy said to herself. Wendy sighed and stepped back inside the nursery which was just as cold as the wind outside. Wendy finally decided to close the window and move on. Wendy took a deep breathe and slowly closed the window and this time she was not having second thoughts. When the window was fully closed the last thing she had to do was lock it. Wendy did not want to lock the window. She hurriedly turned around and tried to fight the temptation of locking the window. And suddenly Wendy ran back to the window and locked it. Wendy stared out the window looking at the star.  
  
"Wendy! Come here, quick!" Screamed her little brother Michael. Wendy turned around and found her brother Michael wearing an Indian feather on his head and paint all over his face.  
  
"What is it, Michael?" Wendy asked approaching her brother. Michael was about to cry.  
  
"They're trying to kill teddy!"  
  
"Again?" Wendy asked frowning. Michael nodded.  
  
"Where are they?" Michael didn't say another word and ran downstairs to the living room. Wendy and Michael got the living room and found John and the lost boys dressed up in Indian attire marching around hear the fire place. Nana was sleeping in the other side of the room and seemed that no noise could ever wake her up.  
  
"John! What have you done to teddy?" Wendy asked John. John stopped marching and looked up at Wendy.  
  
"Were just playing, Wendy. No harm done."  
  
"Well, I suggest you stop all this foolishness and give Michael his teddy back... and I mean it..." Wendy said. John turned to the lost boys who were still marching around.  
  
"Boys, the fun ends here..." John announced.  
  
"Awww..." The boys said all together.  
  
"But... There shall be more adventures to come..." John continued. Wendy thought it was rather cute of John to act like he was Peter Pan when he was playing with the lost boys. This made Wendy remember Peter even more.  
  
"Alright everyone... You heard John... 'fun ends here'... now please all of you go upstairs and take a hot bath unless you want to be in serious trouble when mother and father return... is that understood?" Wendy asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Nana... Please accompany them upstairs..." Nana shot up and leads the way as the boys followed.  
  
"John, no more games... and Michael, just always hold on to your teddy and everything will be alright... now don't cry anymore..." Wendy whispered. Michael nodded and followed the rest of the group. As soon as Nana and the boys disappeared Wendy walked over to the fireplace and picked up all the toys scattered all over the place. As soon as Wendy finished she went upstairs and found all her brothers getting ready for bed.  
  
"Wendy, will you tell us another story tonight?" Michael asked as he was drying his hair with a small towel.  
  
"Maybe not tonight, Michael..." Wendy answered back walking over to her dresser.  
  
"But you're always saying that... you never keep your promise..." Michael said in a sad voice. Wendy once more remembered Peter when Michael had said the word promise. Wendy didn't reply to what Michael had said. She was busy trying to forget Peter as memories of him flashed into her mind.  
  
"So did Peter..." Wendy muttered. Michael frowned.  
  
"Wendy, are you alright?" Michael asked. Wendy was shaken out of her thoughts when Michael asked her a question. She looked at Michael and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, Michael... Alright, I will tell a story tonight—"  
  
Michael ran of screaming "Wendy's going to tell a story!" to the boys. In less than a split second all of Wendy's brothers were in the nursery all ready to hear another wonderful story. Wendy got up from her dresser and walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked at the boys from right to left. All of them were staring up at her waiting for her to speak.  
"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house  
  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse  
  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
  
In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there..."  
  
Wendy told the story as she acted it all out.  
  
The children were nestled all snug in their beds,  
  
While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;  
  
And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,  
  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,  
  
When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,  
  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
  
Away to the window I flew like a flash,  
  
Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.  
  
The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow  
  
Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,  
  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear..."  
  
The boys were staring up at her with their mouths slightly open as Wendy  
thought of what to say.  
  
"But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,  
  
With a little old driver, so lively and quick,  
  
I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.  
  
More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,  
  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;  
  
"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!  
  
To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too."  
  
"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.  
  
He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.  
  
His eyes -- how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
  
And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
  
The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;  
  
He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;  
  
He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;  
  
He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
  
But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
  
""Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.""  
  
"That was brilliant, Wendy!"  
  
"Did that really happen?"  
  
"Tell us one more, Wendy!"  
  
All the boys were talking now. Each one asking for another story. Wendy simply smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I really am sorry, my dear brothers, but I do reckon you all should be in beds by now..." Wendy said getting up. All the boys let out a long and soft "Awww..." and all got up and went to their beds. Wendy slowly kissed each little boy on their forehead and tucked them in quietly as she whispered a small "good night..." to each one of them.  
  
Soon they were asleep and Wendy was sleepy too. She changed into her long white night gown and climbed into bed. Before she shut her eyes she saw a mix of gold and silvery dust shoot across her window. Wendy shot up and looked thoroughly outside hoping that it was just her imagination. A few seconds later she hadn't seen the gold and silvery dust that had sprang across her window. Wendy shrugged it off and went back to sleep. 


End file.
